


AUgust Prompts - Danganronpa Re:Birth

by shinsai



Category: DRRB, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Re:Birth (ダンガンロンパ Re:Birth)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsai/pseuds/shinsai
Summary: just my take on some AU prompts that i found!i'm definitely not able to do all the prompts (school starts this month) but i've picked out around 20 that i want to do, all for rebirth because it deserves the content( https://scontent-iad3-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/4edde6a66d19a726012abcc5e401778b/5DA2C91E/t51.2885-15/e35/62651116_473911673173594_7034062956650662671_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.cdninstagram.com )





	1. Day 1 - Childhood Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: kazuomi is a slave to narumi but only because she promised him homemade pudding and a hug

“Where do you want me to fuckin put this?” Kazuomi barely managed to grumble out. “I’m a black belt, not a fuckin weight lifter.”

“Just right here!”

Kazuomi grunted as he set the large trunk down. “The fuck’s even in here?”

Narumi turned around, hands on her hips. “It’s cooking supplies, didn’t I tell you?” She shook her head.

“I thought...you were kidding about that!” Kazuomi huffed. “That shit’s heavy as fuck, there’s no way it’s _ just  _ cooking supplies.”

“Well it is, so hush.” Narumi chuckled. “Besides, you’re getting pudding after this, remember? So stop whining.”

Kazuomi sat down on the empty and unmade bed in the corner of the room. The cheap plastic mattress was uncomfortable, but he had already carried up several comforters for Narumi, so he knew she’d be okay. He was helping her move into her college dorm, and he was already exhausting him. College was a big deal for her, and he was really proud of her for deciding to go, as Kazuomi himself had opted out of it. He had found a dojo in need of an instructor, so he had started working there.

The two of them had met in elementary school and had been friends ever since then. They had basically grown up together. There was a period of time where they stopped talking, as they just drifted apart during middle school, until they came back together after an incident at their first year high school dance.

* * *

_ “Hey, what’s the matter?” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ Kazuomi shifted on his feet. “I mean, what the fuck are you doing out here alone? The dance is in the gym, you’re in the hall.” _

_ “I could say the same to you, idiot.” She stuck her tongue out. “What are you doing out here?” _

_ “Just...going to the bathroom, fuck off! It’s none of your fuckin business why I’m here.” _

_ She sighed. “If you’re so desperate to know, I ripped my dress.” _

_ Kazuomi hadn’t noticed, but her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest. He glanced in the other direction, not wanting her to feel awkward. _

_ “Oh, uh, I have a small sewing kit. I use it in case my gi rips during competitions or practice. Do you want me to…?” _

_ “Huh? Oh! Sure, if that’s...okay.” She shrugged. “I mean...the tear is near my boobs, but if you’re-” _

_ “It’s fine.” He grumbled, wanting the subject dropped. _

_ He bent down, and it was only once he was kneeling and at her level that he noticed her face was streaked with what seemed like mascara or eyeliner. She had been crying. _

_ “Why are you helping me?” She crossed her arms. “You haven’t talked to me in a few years now that you’re hot and strong and cool.” _

_ “Because you look sad. Come on, Narumi, just...let me start sewing. Stop moving.” He looked at her. “But...I guess I let my popularity fuckin get to me. But I don’t really care about that shit anymore. High school’s been different.” _

_ She nodded. “Well…I’m glad. I missed you.” She gave him a genuine smile, though her tear stained face nearly broke his heart. _

_ After he had begun to sew the tear back together, he sighed. “What happened? How the fuck did it tear down the middle?” _

_ She looked like she was about to start crying again. “Someone ripped it.” _

_ “Wait what the fuck?” He frowned. “Like, on purpose?” _

_ She nodded. “Yeah. On purpose. My date apparently just wanted to make fun of me.” _

_ He sighed. “I guess...I can tell you why I’m really out here. My date caught me staring at someone else and got mad.” _

_ “There’s a lot of pretty girls tonight, I don’t blame you.” _

_ “Yeah…” He intentionally failed to mention exactly who he had been staring at, as it definitely was not a pretty girl. _

_ The two of them sat in silence until Kazuomi had finished sewing the tear. He tied the knot and leaned back. After admiring his work once more, he stood up and stretched out. _

_ “Uh, if you want, I guess we could go back and dance together?” _

_ Narumi’s eyes widened. “I didn’t even get to slow dance. It’s been one of my dreams.” _

_ He helped her up. “Yeah, well, I’m no fuckin knight in shining armor or anything, so don’t get any feelings.” _

_ “I’m not looking for a prince, so you’re in luck. I only date princesses.” _

_ Kazuomi rolled his eyes. “If any guys look our way, let go of me, got it?” He chuckled. _

_ “Sounds like a deal.” She beamed, wiping her eyes. _

_ “Well, come on, let’s go dance.” _

_ He held out his hand. She took it, and together, they walked back to the dance. Thankfully, there was a slow song just barely starting, so Kazuomi set his hands on Narumi’s waist, looking away nervously. _

_ Narumi chuckled. “Hey, don’t look away. I’m your dream girl, yeah?” She teased. _

_ “Sure, whatever you say.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I don’t really dream about anyone, but I’ll probably be seeing you in my nightmares now.” _

_ She smiled. “But seriously, thank you, Kazuomi. Your help means a lot to me.” She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. _

_ After a few seconds, they both burst out laughing, Kazuomi wiping his face and Narumi wiping her mouth. _

_ “Boys are gross.” _

_ “Girls are gross.” _

_ They both blinked at each other’s comments, then laughed again. _

_ “Come on, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Kazuomi suggest. _

_ “Wanna go for milkshakes?” Narumi smiled. _

_ They spent the rest of the night about a block away from the school, at a small ice cream shop, catching up and talking. _

* * *

“You okay?” She waved her hand in front of his face. “Hellooo? Earth to Kazuomi!”

Kazuomi blinked. “Get the fuck out of my face.” He swatted her hand away, rolling his eyes. “Sorry. Just...thinking.”

“Wow. Having a boyfriend’s really changed you, huh? You think now?” She teased, sitting beside him.

“I’m...kinda...sad. I guess.” He sighed. “And fuck off, I’ve always been able to think. He has nothing to do with this. I’m not even thinking about him.”

“What?” She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just...I’m gonna fuckin miss you, that’s all. I’m happy for you and I’m proud of you but...maybe it’s selfish, but I wish you didn’t have to be four fuckin hours away from me.”

Narumi shook her head. “I wish the same, honestly.”

“I mean, fuck, I’m the only one who stayed in town, yeah? Saiji’s always gone off to Tokyo, I rarely see him, you’re here...Seishi and Ayumu are traveling the country together, Kego’s on tour, Aruma’s with the circus, Nico and Maiko moved, Misuzu and Kasumi did too. I don’t know where the fuck Mikoto is…” He shook his head.

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I think Mitsunari is still in town.”

“Really?” He blinked. “Well, fuck, I’ll send him a text then. But later. I still have to take you out to dinner.”

“Ooo, am I your mistress?” She teased, letting her sweatshirt slip down off her shoulder a bit.

“Gross, fuck off, Narumi. Girls are gross.”

“Isn’t it funny that all your life you hated girly things and you ended up so pumped for that, that you didn’t even like girls?” She chuckled.

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up, that’s not what fuckin happened.” He laughed. “But...I really...do need to thank you, for all the shit you put up with for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like...just...all of it.” He frowned. “You know I’m not good at deep shit, but I just want to say thanks. You put up with a lot of major changes in my life, even if it meant it changed yours a lot too.” He smiled softly.

“You mean like when you told me your name was now Kazuomi, and that you were still gonna be my friend and nothing was different but the fact that you’re a boy? Not too much of a change.” She shrugged, smiling at him still.

“Narumi, we were eight.” Kazuomi frowned. “That’s a major fucking change for an eight year old.”

“I guess so.” She shrugged. “But don’t stress it, okay? I accepted it just fine, and it’s not a huge deal anymore, got it? You’re Kazuomi, and you’re my best friend. You’re fine.”

Kazuomi grinned. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

“Of course I am, I’m Narumi Osone.” She moved in to wrap her arms around him, dramatically draping herself across him.

Kazuomi pushed her away teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing literally anything: i'm dropping hints that kazuomi is trans  
also me: kazuomi is trans


	2. Day 4 - Puppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: i feel so bad for writing this
> 
> (warning for lots of lying about feelings and manipulation)

Mitsunari slipped inside the room, frowning. “I’m here.”

The room was dark aside from a blue light emanating from a large set of computers. On the monitors, cameras showed what all of the students were doing. Kazuomi and Saiji were talking in one of their dorms, Kego was in the garden, Narumi was in the kitchen with Misuzu and Kasumi, and Aruma, Seishi, Ayumu, and Mikoto were playing a card game while Marin napped on the couch beside them.

Akira turned around from where he was standing at his computers, looking at him. “Did you do what I asked?”

Mitsunari nodded. “Yes. I mentioned a few despair inducing ideas, and some of them are worried about who will kill next. I think they’re all worried and confused about it.”

“Good, thank you.” He reached out to him, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Mitsunari melted into his touch, burying his face in his neck. Akira was warm, soft, and easy to hug and hold. Mitsunari always felt at ease whenever the other hugged him, or gave him any kind of positive physical affection.

“You’re so special, Mitsu. You’re the best person here.” Akira assured him, starting to rub his back.

Mitsunari relaxed in his arms, nodding softly. “Thank you…”

“Uma and Shika are wonderful too. You’re all wonderful.” He kissed his cheek. “You’re so good at helping me.”

He closed his eyes, sighing. “Thank you, Akira. You’re...wonderful too. You make me feel so loved.”

“Of course…” He smiled. “Of course. I need you, Mitsunari. I need you now more than I’ve ever needed anything before.” He pressed a few kisses along his neck. “You’re the most vital part of my entire plan.”

Mitsunari nodded slowly, sniffling just a bit. “I still can’t believe you chose me. Out of everyone here…” He shook his head. “Out of everyone...me…” He mumbled. “I would have thought I was useless, but you tell me the opposite. You make feel loved, needed, wanted.”

Akira ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s because you are. All three of those. I love you, I need you, and I want you.”

Mitsunari felt Akira step away, concerned until the other reached out for his face, cupping his cheeks gently. They stared at each other for a moment before Akira moved in closer to kiss him. The kiss was soft and slow, but Mitsunari melted into him more and more with each second.

He needed this. He needed to be loved, to be cared for. All his life he was mocked and made fun of for his puppets, his quirks, his mannerisms, everything. His autism diagnosis certainly didn’t help, just giving him one more thing for kids to tease him over, despite the fact that his family assured him that it wasn’t anything that made him worse. He started growing his bangs out so he would never have to look anyone in the eyes again, and see the awful teasing glimmer behind them. No one ever had to see the fear or pain in his own eyes.

But Akira had seen past it. During their first meeting as partners, Akira had pushed his bangs aside and saw deep into his eyes, almost like peering into his soul. Mitsunari had a major break down, but when he saw Akira’s eyes, and the comfort and warmth they brought despite their cool shade of grey, he felt at ease. From that moment on, he devoted himself fully and whole to Akira Tsuchiya, vowing to be by his side forever.

So here he was, torn between his lover and his friends, not wanting to give up either of them, but knowing Akira would always come out on top. He wanted to save them both. He hadn’t wanted Maiko to die, or Nico, but Akira had insisted that Mitsunari not interfere. And with this next motive coming up, they both knew everyone’s targets, and, even though it meant someone would be killed, Mitsunari hoped someone would get out alive, and maybe find a peaceful way to put an end to this that would result in no one else - not even the mastermind - dying. Akira had given himself Kazuomi, which was risky, but Akira had mentioned that it would be suspicious to have his as someone who was weak or too kind. He had made sure Mikoto targeted Mitsunari, as he knew she would never think about killing anyone, given her mission that led her there in the first place, or, at least, what Akira  _ thought _ her mission was. Neither of them were totally sure, but some of the camera footage showed suspicious acts.

However, Mitsunari was still nervous about the target idea. It would be easy to frame someone else, and then everyone might die. He was so, so torn. He hoped, maybe, he could out Akira, but in a way that made their new friends want to help him rather than hurt him. Akira loved despair - he was obsessed with Junko Enoshima - but Mitsunari held onto the slightest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, Akira would see the light in making friends, and put an end to all of this.

“Mitsunari?”

He glanced over at him. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Akira.” He mumbled, burying his face in his neck, trying to hold back his tears.

Tears for the fallen, tears for those who were to fall, and tears out of fear that he or Akira might be one of them.

But he knew he shouldn’t cry.

After all, he was just a puppet, and puppets didn’t cry.


	3. Day 8 - Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: seishi files for divorce

Seishi yawned as he set foot on the con floor, looking around the busy area. He took a sip from his coffee, glancing over at his boyfriends. Akira was tapping away on his phone. Ayumu was scanning over the map and schedule.

He was very easily visually overwhelmed, so he tried to take in his surroundings in small doses. There were too many colors, too many people, too much movement. His eyes were extremely sensitive, especially to flashy colors and harsh movements, both of which gave him horrible migraines.

“Remind me again why I agreed to come here with you?” He shifted as someone bumped into him, waving his hand in front of his face at the stench.

“Because you love me.” Akira chuckled. “And because I promised I’d wear a seifuku in the least sexual way possible for you in the hotel room, which, might I remind you, is paid for entirely by the con staff.” He grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. My boyfriend’s internet famous. I get it.” Seishi pulled Akira closer to him. “I’d love to see you dolled up, but of course, you don’t have to. And you know, it’s all for…” He snapped his fingers. “What is that thing you like to say?”

“Shits and giggles?” Akira chuckled.

“That. It’s all for...that, because I think it would be funny to see you in one.”

“It’s fine. Besides, I want to give you a thank you for coming with me.” He shrugged. “For both of you.”

“Hm?” Ayumu looked up, blinking. “Did you say something?”

“We were just discussing the seifuku promise.”

“Oh yeah. So you can prove to us that you actually have legs under those sweatpants.”

Akira huffed. “Shut it. You know I do. You’ve both seen me naked, we take showers together sometimes.”

“We’re only teasing, Akira.” Seishi chuckled.

Akira nodded, leaning back against Seishi and kissing along his jaw. “You’re gonna have to see all my crazy fangirls.”

Seishi rolled his eyes. “I’m shivering with anticipation.”

“But I’m gonna have to deal with yours too.” He chuckled. “Probably.”

Ayumu nodded. “I’ve already seen a few people whispering about if it’s really him or not.”

Seishi chuckled. “It’s fine. I don’t need them coming up to me. I don’t want to be asked why I write in such detail. It happens every time, I’m sick of it. It’s just my thing… I don’t…” He gripped his head, tugging at his hair a bit. “I can’t deal with that today.”

He really couldn’t. He buried his face in the mess of Akira’s blue hair.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stop anyone who gets too personal.” Akira reached out for him, his hand coming near Seishi’s face.

Seishi froze up in a panic.

“Oof!” Ayumu knocked into Akira, getting pushed by a random person passing by.

“Hey, watch it!” Akira hollered after them.

“Sorry guys...maybe I wasn’t the best choice to bring here. I told you, you should have asked a different person.” Ayumu frowned.

“Mitsunari would literally shit himself.” Akira blinked.

“Mr. Rokudou would probably cry.” Seishi added.

“Marin would fall asleep.”

“We’d lose Mr. Sakuma in the crowd.”

“Kasumi would get arrested. Probably for summoning a spirit.”

“As would Mr. Samejima, for starting some kind of fight.”

“And I think Aruma would-”

“Okay, I get it.” Ayumu chuckled. “But really, thank you for inviting me.” He blushed a bit. “I don’t really like big crowds but…I think I’ll be okay with you two!”

Seishi smiled at him. “Alright. Should we set up some kind of...game plan?”

Akira nearly choked at that. “Game plan? Seishi, babe, we don’t do plans at cons. You just have fun.”

“But what about the panels you want to see? And your panel?” He asked.

“I know what time they’re at. Until then we just relax, okay?”

Seishi looked a bit nervous at that, but nodded. “Alright…” He sighed. “I trust you, Akira.”

“Thanks.” He grinned. “You both have snacks, right? Food here gets expensive so I like to bring my own stuff.”

Ayumu nodded. “Of course! I brought a bunch, don’t worry. Seishi and I packed them this morning.”

“You’re the best. Love you both.” Akira blew them a kiss before turning back around. “Alright, let’s go explore.”

* * *

So there they were. Seishi and Ayumu were waiting in the hotel room for Akira, who had tucked himself away in the bathroom. After a while of waiting, he finally returned, and Seishi couldn’t help but stare at him.

The top was white, which made the pale shade of Akira’s skin glow, and the navy of the skirt and collar matched his hair wonderfully. The red accents perfectly matched the whole look, especially the red stripes at the top of those tantalizing navy blue thigh highs. It was the most pleasing color combination Seishi had ever seen in his life. Even his bad eye could see it clearly.

Akira grinned, giving them a little twirl. “Cute, right?” He teased. “I’m literally never wearing a skirt again…” He tugged at the hem line. “It’s too short and I had to put panties on.  _ Panties _ .” He rolled his eyes.

Seishi chuckled. “Do they-“

“Of course they match.” Akira scoffed. “They’re red.”

“Did you buy them here?” Ayumu spoke up.

“Yeah.” Akira chuckled sheepishly. “When I saw how short the skirt was, I realized I had get new underwear because all my boxers are longer than the skirt.”

“So...are you interested in wearing skirts now?” Ayumu’s eyes lit up. “I have a bunch of you want to try them on. I love them.” He smiled. “I’m actually going to be wearing one tomorrow. It has little Pokemon all over it, I thought it would be cute to wear at the convention.”

Akira smiled as Ayumu talked, and Seishi remembered all over again what he loved about them. He couldn’t really hear what he said, but he also didn’t really care. He was just enjoying looking at the two of them. Seishi reached out for Akira, grabbing his hips and pulling him in closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

“Seishi…”

“I know, sorry. You just...look really pretty, that’s all.”

“Shut up. This was just a joke.” Akira chuckled. “It’s only because you two promised to come here if I did it.”

Ayumu smiled. “I mean...I just thought you’d look cute. Seishi might have ulterior motives.” He teased.

“Hush. I do not.” Seishi smiled at Akira. “I promise I don’t. You look very pretty, and I hope to see it again sometime soon.”

“Nah.” Akira laughed. “Maybe you can take a picture, but…”

“The colors look good on you. You should...dress up more often.” Seishi suggested.

Akira shrugged. “Maybe, maybe.”

Seishi let out a small yawn, then looked between them. “Just so both of you know, no matter what the bribe is, I am  _ never _ coming back to an anime convention.”


	4. Day 10 - Medieval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: mitsunari enforces the buddy system so akira won’t break the law (again)
> 
> -
> 
> this is part of a much bigger fantasy au i have planned for nanowrimo, so stay tuned for that if you're interested

“Ehehehehe…”

“Put that back.”

Mitsunari crossed his arms, giving his partner a look, though most expressions he made were lost behind his hair. He noticed Akira’s pocket looked a bit more full than usual. He held his hand out, tapping his foot.

The market was extremely busy, and both Mitsunari and Akira had bumped into many people. Mitsunari was sure that Akira had stolen more than just whatever it was that he had just taken, simply from bumping into people and reaching into their pockets without them noticing. It was barely raining, just a light drizzle, but it was enough to make the dirt muddy and slippery, which only made it easier for Akira.

“Hey, dummy! Give it to daddy!” The tiny dragon said.

“Daddy said put it back!” The other small dragon huffed out.

Both dragons were tucked under his hood and out of sight, snuggled between his neck and his shoulder, but their voices were still heard. Mitsunari could be in big trouble if anyone saw them.

Akira frowned. “Give what back?”

“I would know that weird laugh you do anywhere, Akira. I know you took something.” Mitsunari shook his head.

Akira groaned in annoyance, letting his head fall back, blue hair flopping around. “Fiiiine…”

Mitsunari watched as the other marched back to the stand and sneakily put the item back, as to not make it obvious that he had stolen something. He returned and gave Mitsunari a look, pouting. He huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Akira, you know you can’t just steal things like that.” Mitsunari frowned, reaching out to pull Akira’s hood back up over his head.

The other pouted again as Mitsunari pulled his own hood up a bit more, refusing to let anyone see his face. The two of them were outcasts, and if anyone knew who they really were, they would definitely be jailed, and probably killed. Akira had cast a bit of illusion magic on them, so they blended into the crowd, but Mitsunari was still worried.

Akira was able to use magic. He had been given the powers by some mysterious woman who he referred to as the only person who cared about him until he met Mitsunari. They caused him a lot of mental trauma, and Mitsunari was always there to comfort him. It wasn’t an easy task, but it was well worth seeing Akira happy in the end.

He held his hand out.

Akira looked at him, blinking. “What?”

“Take my hand. I’m not letting you stray far from me anymore.”

Akira grumbled and set his single gloved hand in Mitsunari’s.

“The other hand, Akira.” He frowned.

Akira whined, holding his hand with his ungloved one. “Fine…”

“I’m not letting you use magic anymore.”

Mitsunari knew that Akira could only do magic from his right hand, thanks to him burning his left hand using magic that was too strong for him. Whether or not Akira _ could _ physically do magic with it still, or just refused, Mitsunari wasn’t sure, but he knew that Akira didn’t use it. In fact, he didn’t even work on training with it. It was all his right hand.

The memory was all too vivid to him. Mitsunari had been nearly knocked out, but he was still able to process what was going on around him. They had been attacked by a dragon, one that had been terrorizing the city often. When the creature came closer to them, Akira rushed in, pushing Mitsunari back and letting out the biggest flame that Mitsunari had ever seen, fire licking all the way up his arm to root in his shoulder. The dragon had run away in fear, and Akira had collapsed to the ground.

Thankfully, Mitsunari had been able to heal him back to health, but Akira now had burn scars all along that hand and arm, fading down onto his back as well. Despite the heat, he always covered that arm up with a sleeve of some sort. After all, magic was forbidden in this kingdom, and Akira would be tossed in the deepest, darkest dungeon, because, not only was he a magic user, Akira had mastered the art of dark magic.

Being perfectly honest, Mitsunari was quite terrified of Akira’s power, though he had never used it to hurt or threaten Mitsunari ever, and he knew Akira would never do it in the future either. He wasn’t scared of Akira himself, just the power he had buried inside him. In all their time knowing each other, Akira had never even teased a threat of magic against Mitsunari yet, and he was thankful for it.

They had only just met about a month before the dragon incident, as Mitsunari was on the run for being accused of being a magic user. The two of them became close fast, and fell in love almost immediately. Mitsunari had never really believed in fate, but he was certain they were destined to be together, because he had never trusted anyone this fast before. Soon enough, they had gotten married. Sure, they were young, and yes, Mitsunari’s family questioned him getting married before he was technically of age, but Mitsunari hadn’t regretted the decision yet.

“Hey, Mitsu, I asked you a question.” Akira waved his free hand in front of his face.

“Oh?” Mitsunari looked down at him.

“Do you want to go back home now?” He asked.

“I think we should. Ayumu needs the potions you can make.” He replied. “Think you can help him out when we get back?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Great, thank you.” He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple. “I’ll make sure to make your favorite soup tonight.”

“You’re the best.” Akira smiled.


	5. Day 12- LDR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: 90% world building and 10% half assed not even smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan a healthy long distance relationship  
this has a heavy nsfw vibe(haha pun), but there’s no actual smut, just heavy discussion of it, as well as sexting  
also i’m screaming this is almost 2k words and its mostly not sexting i hate myself  
also also yeah kazuomi keysmashes, he's a bottom, don't @ me

Kazuomi heard his phone buzz from where it was sitting on top of the weight rack as he got what he needed, glancing over at it and debating whether or not to grab it. After a moment, he went over to it, picking it up and reading over the message.

His face went from already hot to even hotter just reading what was written. It was filthy and vulgar and of course was accompanied by a nude.

‘fuck. that’s not cool babe, what if someone had seen’

‘XP’

‘you know i’m out at the gym’

‘Yeah, and?’

‘laskfjlkdasjfkd sAIJI’

He put his phone in his pocket. It was all just banter, he wasn’t really upset at all, though he did wish he hadn’t just arrived, as he really wanted to be back home now. Maybe he could fake sick, but he figured his friends would know and never let him live it down. So he decided to wait it out, despite already being a little hot and bothered.

His phone buzzed again after a few minutes, and he set his weights down to see another extremely lewd photo, so he just took a picture of his shoes and water bottle on the dirty gym floor and sent back ‘BABE.’

He continued his workout, ignoring every time he got a text, though each little vibrate made him more and more excited to see what Saiji had sent him. The annoyance in his own text responses back whenever Saiji got this way was all just him teasing - it was part of the act. Of course, he was thrilled by the things his boyfriend sent, but he had to keep cool and in charge, even though he knew he’d crack when he read the texts, and then melt when Saiji actually got his hands on him.

Of course, Saiji couldn’t do that. He was currently nearly seven hours away in Tokyo, as he often was. They lived far away from each other due to their respective jobs. Saiji worked in Tokyo as an undertaker, and Kazuomi was in Kobe teaching karate classes at a local dojo, and did personal training at a nearby gym. He loved his job. He taught all sorts of martial arts, though karate was the main one. He also taught all ages of people, and that was one of his favorite things. Recently, he had become a yoga instructor at the gym, and interacting with many types of people he didn’t get the chance to at the dojo, as he mostly taught young kids and teenagers. Teaching was his favorite thing, and it made him incredibly happy to be using his talent for good. He loved seeing the boost of confidence that his students got.

They made the most of their situation. Saiji came down about once every few months, and stayed for a weekend. Despite the short amount of physical time they had together, their relationship was as strong as ever. They were both very active in texting and calling, though not to a point where it felt like too much.

Their sex life had become rather interesting because of it, though, leading them to have to find new and creative ways to have fun from some a long distance. Most of it involved calling, either with video or just audio. Calling was Kazuomi’s favorite, but Saiji had taken a large interest in sexting. Kazuomi couldn’t really figure out why, but he assumed it had something to do with how shy Saiji usually was in real life situations, and that it was easier for him to say the things he did - and  _ fuck _ were they good - behind a screen. He was happy to do it with him, but sometimes just hearing his voice was good enough. In fact, Saiji was much more confident in voice calls as well, so Kazuomi figured it had something to do with him being seen. He knew the other was nervous about how small and thin he was, despite Kazuomi telling him it was actually what he preferred, and Saiji’s lack of self confidence was worrying sometimes. However, Saiji didn’t shy away from photos, though it was never his full body, typically just his crotch or his ass, his face not even usually in the shot.

“Hey, Samejima, you okay? You’re looking a little pale.” One of his gym buddies approached him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fuckin fine…” He mumbled. “Why?”

“You’re just looking a little more out of it than usual.” He flicked his forehead.

“Ow, fuck off.” He whined. “I’m fine. Just...Saiji keeps texting me. Kinda fuckin...stresses me out when he’s so far away.”

Most of his friends at the gym were middle-aged dads who liked to talk about their kids - and rightfully so, they were all adorable. In fact, he was the youngest of the group by almost five years, at only twenty years old, but he felt like he fit right in. The guys all knew about his boyfriend, and they were all happy for him. He had been scared to come out, but when he had been invited to someone’s bachelor party and couldn’t even fake interest in the female strippers they had hired, he came out to them. He remembered how relaxed he felt when one of them jokingly offered to call a male stripper for him. After all, it wasn’t like having a boyfriend affected how much he could lift.

Well, that was a lie, given how sore he could be the following morning sometimes. Before he came out, he just made the excuse that he had to lift things for his roommate. It wasn’t entirely a lie, Mitsunari had very little upper body strength and therefore Kazuomi did most of the lifting around the apartment - in return, Mitsunari was often the one to cook for them. However, now that he was out, and had made a one time slip up on his preference in bed, any time any place on his body was ever sore, all his friends would ask if Saiji had been too rough on him. In a way, he was thankful for it, as it meant they weren’t just tolerating him being gay, they were accepting and comfortable enough to joke around about it.

“Oh, that makes sense. Is he coming back soon?”

“Not for another fuckin month, no.” He shook his head. “I’m hoping to get a few days off next week to maybe take the train up to see him, but...that depends on work.”

“Hey, if it’s the stuff you teach here, I’ll cover for you.”

“Do you think you could fuckin teach yoga to a bunch of moms and senior citizens?” Kazuomi grinned.

“Nah, probably not, but if it means you get a few days off to see him, then sure.”

Kazuomi’s teasing grin turned into a genuine smile. “Well, fuck...thanks man. I owe you one after this.”

“You do.” He laughed, then clapped his shoulder again. “Alright, later. Gotta go pick my daughter up from practice. School keeps her so late sometimes.”

“Later.” Kazuomi turned back to his weights, then frowned, glancing around before setting them back on the rack and grabbing his gym bag.

He hurried out, jogging the short distance from the gym to his apartment complex. Mitsunari was in the kitchen, and the two stopped to briefly chat before Kazuomi excused himself to go deal with Saiji.

Finally, he collapsed on his bed and pulled his phone back out. Thankfully, Saiji had gotten the memo that he was busy and had sent a simple ‘text me when you can’ with a kissing emoji. Kazuomi rolled his eyes and flipped back through the other messages, which were all pictures of his dick or sweet nothings about what he wanted to do to him.

‘you gonna fuckin let me call you or?’

‘I’m with friends right now.’ A selfie of Saiji and several sophisticated looking people in a very fancy restaurant was included with the message. Kazuomi noticed that Saiji’s wine glass was somewhat smudged and nearly empty, meaning it likely wasn’t his first drink of the night. As usual, Maiko was right by his side.

‘kldjalksdja ??? what the fuck??? and you’re  _ sexting _ me???’

‘We’re almost done, and I want to make sure you get off tonight.’

‘babe, it’s not fun if you aren’t also getting off.’

‘Then wait.’

The text was short and demanding, and made Kazuomi almost immediately hard. He tossed his phone aside and just laid there. It wasn’t fair when Saiji got this dominant.

Eventually, he got up and went to the kitchen to help Mitsunari finish up dinner. Kazuomi wasn’t the greatest cook, but he needed something to keep his mind off Saiji or he’d end up jerking off without him, and he knew neither of them really wanted that.

He very briefly explained the situation to Mitsunari, letting him know that Saiji needed his attention, but didn’t take it any further. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and he knew excessive talk about anything intimate made the other feel weird. They parted ways and Kazuomi locked the door to his room, happily beginning to scarf down the noodles as he reached for his phone. He had a few messages stating that Saiji was in the car on the way home - of course not driving.

When he sent him a text saying he was ready to go, a call came in.

“Saiji, babe, you can’t fuckin tease me like that. It’s not-“

“Hey, Kazu.”

He frowned. That wasn’t Saiji’s voice.

“Maiko?”

“Hey. Saiji’s kinda...out of it right now. He had a little too much to drink.”

“Maiko who’s that?” Kazuomi could hear Saiji’s voice in the background.

“It’s no one.”

“Hey Saiji.” Kazuomi said a little louder.

“Maiko! Give me my phone back, we were in the middle of sexting!” He whined. “Come on, that’s not fair…”

“Fine.” Maiko sighed. “Kazu, he’s at home. I made sure he arrived safely. I’m staying the night with Nico, but I had to make sure he got home okay, so I’ll leave you two to it.”

Kazuomi rolled his eyes. “Alright. Good fuckin luck with him, if you have anything left to do.”

There was some shuffling and a few muffled goodbyes as he waited with bated breath for Saiji to get on the line.

“Hey…” His voice rang out just a few moments later. “Sorry about that.”

“Fuck, don’t be sorry, it’s fine.” He shook his head. “Are you okay?”

“Maiko’s just dramatic. I’m tipsy at best.” Saiji replied. “But...still inebriated enough to send you the pictures I took of myself last week, apparently.” He sighed.

“Hey, if it means anything to you, I fuckin loved ‘em, as usual.” He laughed. “Anyway, you wanna do anything fun?”

“No, Kazuomi, I don’t. I sent you nudes, several lewd texts, and an actual message depicting how much I’d like to be inside of you right now, so no, I really don’t want to do anything fun.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Kazuomi felt every single word of it.

“Fuck...forgot how sassy you can get some times.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t into it.”

“Who the fuck said I wasn’t?”


	6. Day 14 - Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: saiji's life is a mess but he has three friends so he's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another sneak peek sort of look into the dynamic of my fantasy au! i've been working really hard on pulling it together and am going to try to get a real fic out to you guys soon (even if no one cares, i wanna write it)

All his life, Saiji was told he was destined for greatness. He was told he would be the greatest king in the land, and he would rule over the people and have their love. He wanted that. He craved that. It’s what his parents always taught him. Being king was something he had been looking forward to since he was just a kid. Crowns, jewels, gems, cloaks, balls, fancy clothes...he couldn’t wait for it. He wanted to be known, and loved...He wanted people to need him, as he had never felt that.

Currently, he was sitting at one of the tables, trying his hardest to focus. But of course, he couldn’t. His mind was always wandering these days, especially when it came to simple things. Sure, he had big dreams, goals, and ambitions, but he also wanted to be a kid still. He was only eighteen, but he never had a childhood. He was never allowed to climb trees, or fall and scrape his palms, or stay out late and have fun with friends. In fact, his only real friends were all servants to the castle.

Marin Mizuta was basically his advisor. She was there to help him in any way that she could, but typically, she would help him make important decisions. His parents trusted her wisdom more than their own advisors at times, which Saiji always found a bit strange. However, Saiji’s parents were already pushing for him to marry Marin in the near future, as they thought she would be perfect for him. She was smart and pretty, and she had a heart of gold. Marin would have made the perfect queen, if only Saiji were interested in her like that. He had tried to force himself to like her, but of course, that failed. They had shared a somewhat intimate moment when he had attempted to kiss her at a ball out of pressure from his parents, and it ended up with her ducking away and avoiding it, to which he came clean about his parents wanting them to be together. Marin had been very polite in turning him down, to which he expressed a lot of relief. They were still incredibly close despite that awkward moment. The two of them had been friends since birth, so their bond was incredibly strong.

Narumi Osone was the official cook for the castle, and she was the easiest to hang out with. She was fun and enjoyable to be around, especially whenever she would invite Saiji and the other two to join her in the kitchen, and they would all make lunch together. She and Kazuomi were rather close as well, to the point where Saiji had questioned if they were together, only for both of them to firmly deny it. Narumi was usually his go-to when it came to venting about his feelings, and she did the same to him. Vegetable and fruit picking was their favorite thing to do together. Saiji loved the garden more than anything, and spending time with his good friend in that area was even better.

And finally, Saiji’s closest friend, Kazuomi Samejima, his official bodyguard. Both of Kazuomi’s parents were guards before, though they were both sent off to another kingdom once Kazuomi turned sixteen, as it became his duty at that point. The two of them had grown very close over the years, as they spent a lot of time together. So close, in fact, that Saiji was starting to feel a certain way around him that made him a little anxious. He felt flustered and fuzzy, and he wanted to be closer to him. Luckily for Saiji, as his bodyguard, the two were essentially forced to spend time together. Not that it ever really felt forced, as the two of them enjoyed their time together.

Saiji appreciated his friends, especially because all of them took him outside the castle walls often. He wasn’t allowed to leave the castle grounds, but he was sometimes allowed to be in the garden, or the field. However, he was never allowed in the cellar under the garden’s shed, which was something Saiji had dreamed about sneaking into on a somewhat regular basis, just out of plain curiosity. He knew there was something morbid - why else would his parents not allow him in?

“Prince Saiji?”

He looked up. “Hm?”

“You are dismissed.”

That was all he needed to hear. He ran up and bolted out the door, thankful that he was free. The moment he crossed through the door frame, he stumbled right into someone, face pressed into a firm chest. He blushed up, standing up and looking away, knowing it was Kazuomi just on the feeling of his skin alone. Saiji had fallen asleep on the other many times before - his chest wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with.

“Prince Saiji!” Kazuomi looked surprised. “What the fuck, are you okay? You were running pretty fast.”

“I’m okay, thank you, though…” He smiled nervously. “I’m going to find Marin.”

Kazuomi nodded, looking a little bit pale the moment Saiji mentioned Marin. “Uh, if you need me, you know where to find me, okay? And don’t...worry about Marin. She’s probably around here somewhere…”

“I do want to train later, so...we can figure that out, okay?”

“Great. I’ll see you then.”

Saiji went to Marin’s room, hoping to chat with her for a bit, but she seemed to have mysteriously disappeared, as he wasn’t able to find her then. It concerned him greatly, as she never vanished without telling someone first, but no one had seen her. Eventually, he decided to go to find Narumi instead. Maybe she knew.

The kitchen was always wonderful, and smelled so nicely of whatever they decided to cook. Usually the scent was wonderful and intoxicating, and always made Saiji’s mouth water a bit. When he stepped inside, he could hear Narumi yelling. Typically, she got bossy whenever she was in charge of the kitchen, which was almost always.

However, once Narumi noticed he was in the kitchen, she hurried over to his side, grinning at him.

“Prince Saiji!” She grinned. “How are you?”

“I’m alright, thank you for asking.”

“Great! Want to help me cook?” She smiled. “You probably haven’t eaten much yet, right? Just breakfast.”

“Well, it’s not like it  _ wasn’t _ a lot. It was a pretty big…” He chuckled. “But, I am a bit hungry. I figure I’ll bring Marin and Kazuomi lunch if I can find them too.”

“You can’t find them?” She paused.

“Kazu said he would be in his room, I think, and I have no idea where Marin is. I’ve been looking for her everywhere. I’m pretty worried, but I know she’ll be okay.”

“I know she will.” Narumi smiled. “She’s smart. She can do anything.”

“You’re right.” He nodded. “She is.”

“Now then, lunch?”

* * *

Saiji huffed as he picked up the clunky piece of wood that was supposed to be a sword - Saiji was embarrassed to even call it that. He held it out, pointing it directly at Kazuomi, giving him a taunting look. The sun was beginning to set, and the lighting made the gold of Kazuomi’s eyes light up and shine, causing Saiji’s stomach to flutter. The other grinned at him, waving him on. Their fights always started out like this, teasing and taunting words and glances, and it never failed to get Saiji a bit hot and flustered.

“Fuckin, fight me already, Saiji, you can’t taunt me and-”

Saiji lunged forward in an attempt to catch him off guard. When he looked back up at him from his attack, Kazuomi was grinning at him.

The fight between them was wonderfully exhilarating, though Saiji wished the sword was real and not a prop, but he did understand the safety behind it. Still, he wanted to see the fear in his opponent’s eyes, but he had yet to actually fight anyone with a real, sharp metal sword. He craved being feared in that sense.

Finally, he had Kazuomi backed up against the wall, the tip of his sword pressed under Kazuomi’s chin. The other was staring back at him, panting, eyes blown with some kind of emotion that Saiji couldn’t quite understand, but it made him a bit aroused. Before he knew it, Kazuomi had dropped the sword he had, and Saiji had been tackled to the ground in a fit of laughter. They scuffled together for a moment before he found himself pressed against his chest, giggling like an idiot.

He looked over at him, smiling softly. “Kazu…”

“Hm?” He chuckled.

Saiji sat up a bit, but Kazuomi tried to get up as well, and the movement of his legs and hips made Saiji lurch forward, faces just inches apart. They stared at each other for a moment before he couldn’t take it anymore. He gently cupped Kazuomi’s jaw and pulled him closer, kissing him. He needed him. He needed this moment. He felt Kazuomi’s rough hands settle on his hips, pulling him in closer. Saiji wrapped his arms around his neck, tilting his head just a bit.

Eventually, they both pulled away, staring at each other. Kazuomi was the first to break the silence with a small but genuine chuckle, and Saiji followed suit until they were both laughing, still wrapped up in each other’s arms. Finally, they stood up, and Kazuomi pressed a soft kiss to Saiji’s forehead before going back inside. Saiji stayed behind and picked up the props, sighing in relief that it worked out okay for them.

“That wasn’t very princely of you, Saiji…”

Saiji let out a small gasp and turned around to watch Seishi drop from the rooftop to the ground. He dusted himself off briefly, lowering his hood.

“How...much of that did you see?” He frowned.

“Enough to know that the king and queen would have your head if they knew.”

“You can call them mother and father, you know. They  _ are  _ your parents, even if you’re adopted.”

“They never considered me their son.” Seishi shot back.

Saiji frowned, but he couldn’t really argue back. He knew Seishi was right about that. Their parents didn’t view Seishi as highly as they viewed Saiji, and it was something he assumed was because Saiji was the only one who could become king. However, he knew there was probably something more dark behind it, as Kazuomi had uncovered several weapons in Seishi’s room over the course of the last few months.

“Well...so you saw...and?”

“Nothing.” Seishi shrugged.

Saiji frowned. “What? You aren’t going to threaten me to keep my secret?”

“What? Of course not. I actually care about you Saiji, unlike most other people here.” He chuckled.

“So...my secret is safe with you?”

“Saiji, I’m just like you.” He assured him. “I’ve been with boys before too, Saiji. Trust me, I wouldn’t tell anyone. Besides, now you know about me.”

“Then why…” Saiji shook his head. “Nevermind. I’m sorry. Thank you for keeping this between us.”

“Anytime.” He grinned. “I’ll see you later, Sai. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Saiji huffed as the other left, then looked around quickly before heading into the castle.


	7. Day 15 - Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: i bully mitsunari and kego in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's maybe one sentence of bullying in this, i'm sorry
> 
> akira, kazuomi, and aruma is the most underrated trio and they deserve more love
> 
> also TW for sex work: aruma is a cam girl who only does topless streams, and it's spoken about pretty heavily
> 
> this prompt thing might as well be called "kazuomi appears in all of these because he's kenny's favorite." fully kidding there's some prompts left without him in it. i have a special all girls one coming up soon.

“I just need one favor.”

* * *

Akira regretted ever agreeing to that.

But here he was, sitting at his desk next to a mostly naked woman, playing Overwatch with her. Aruma was beside him, bouncing a bit in excitement - and maybe something else - while reading the chat from her stream. She had asked him to help out with one of her streams, as he was very technologically savvy. Aruma was a cam girl, and she mostly did topless shows, sometimes fully naked, sometimes whatever people wanted, and this time, her fans wanted video games. Akira, for some reason, had been her first choice.

He knew it was probably because he knew the most about games, but since Mitsunari had transferred his puppets from his hands to his pockets, he played a lot of games, and because Kego played pretty often as well, Akira wasn’t sure why she had chosen him - the one with the least agreeable personality out of the three of them. He supposed maybe it was because Mitsunari would get absolutely bullied by a horny chat, as he was still very nervous and anxious about talking to real people without Uma and Shika, and Kego may steal the show from her, as he would probably pound back cheap beers and play music on a small keyboard while making sex jokes.

Akira had helped set up his room so she could work with him. It was then that he realized that she had no idea how to actually set up a gaming stream, run the chat, and be on the cam website all at once, and he certainly didn’t blame her. He had to look into the cam website’s details to figure it out. He also requested that she bring her own chair - his $300 gaming chair was  _ not _ about to get ruined by someone’s…stuff. Considering he made Kazuomi buy him new sweatpants and boxers when he came on them one night, he wasn’t about to let Aruma ruin his expensive chair. He had spent his stream donations on it, since he wasn’t actually working outside of streaming, sponsors, promotions, and selling merch.

“Akira, are you enjoying yourself?” Aruma purred, looking at him.

Akira made a face. “No. I fucking hate idiot people in the game.” He sighed.

“Am I doing okay?” She asked.

“What? Yeah, you’re fine. You’re...surprisingly good at Widowmaker for a beginner.” He noted.

“Aw, really? Thank you.”

He leaned over to check the chat. “A few of them are asking that you dress as her sometime. Which...wouldn’t be too hard. I could find some resources for you. Mitsu or Kazu could probably sew it...”

Aruma hummed a bit. “That would be nice, yes.” She nodded. “But...I will think about it. I have lots of things lined up already.”

Akira nodded, then tapped a button on his headset. “Oi, whoever’s our fucking tank better get back here, I keep dying, I need to hide behind you. I can’t heal when I’m dead, dipshit.”

After a few moments, Aruma let out a gasp.

Akira made a face. “Don’t say anything.”

“Who’s that?” She pointed at her screen. “Which one is he? I want to be him.”

He glanced at her screen, then chuckled. “Winston?”

“The gorilla. I want to know more.”

“Winston.” He nodded, remembering Aruma’s talent. “He’s pretty well behaved on his own. He’s actually a scientist, from the moon. They were up there to collect data about life on the moon. He lives on Earth now, though, at Watchpoint Gibraltar, I believe. He survived an uprising on the moon and escaped in an emergency pod. I mean, at least, that’s what I remember...” He blushed up, hiding under his hoodie.

Akira knew a surprising amount of lore and backstory for the games he played, even if he tried to appear apathetic and uncaring towards them. He didn’t really need anyone to see that he did care about stuff, because that could lead to him getting his hopes up about friends. After all, he did have a certain attitude about him that people tended to like. He didn’t really realize that people liked it until he started getting comments on it.

Aruma chuckled. “Sounds like you know a bit more about him than I thought.”

“Whatever. Listen to me, I just thought it was weird that he was a talking gorilla. I wanted to know what was up with that.” He looked at her.

She nodded. “Hm. Interesting. There is also a hamster, yes? In the ball.”

Akira huffed. “The chat wants you to talk about balls.” He rolled his eyes.

Aruma laughed. “Fine, fine, I will.”

They two of them played for a while until the front door opened and closed.

“Oh shit, oh  _ fuck _ .” Akira mumbled under his breath.

“Everything okay?” Aruma asked.

“He’s home.”

“Hm?”

He frowned. “He’s-”

“Akira?” Kazuomi’s rough voice rang out in the home.

Akira held his breath as the door opened, and Kazuomi’s face fell as he stared at them. Akira blinked, looking back at the screen.

“Welcome home, babe.” He mumbled, frowning.

* * *

“So, she’s streaming?” Kazuomi asked, now settled on Akira’s bed, resting in a spot between their two chairs.

Akira had spent the last half an hour explaining what was going on - during the stream - assuring Kazuomi that there was nothing sketchy, and that Aruma was only there because she needed someone to help her stream. Kazuomi was understanding, but was a bit upset and confused that he didn't get a warning. Akira had to explain that he didn’t think he would be home so early. After all, being as lazy as he was, Akira wasn’t updated much on Kazuomi’s ever changing schedule.

“She’s just streaming.” Akira nodded. “You can ask the chat. They’re actually still going on and on about how it’s crazy that I’m not staring at her boobs but like…” He huffed, clearly aggravated. “I’m ace. I don’t feel any sort of attraction to her.” He reached out, setting his hand on her breast. “Literally nothing. No boner, no nothing. And I’m also gay, keep that in mind.”

“Ooo~” Aruma purred. “Akira, who knew you had that kind of emotion in you…”

Kazuomi stared at him, his face a little flushed.

Akira scanned the screen to look at the chat. “Oh, fuck off! No I’m not ace ‘because I can’t get a girlfriend.’ Shut the fuck up before I ban you or some shit, I literally have my boyfriend sitting right next to me, you can literally fucking see him, he’s hard as fuck to miss.” He snapped. “I’m not fucking around, I am  _ not _ ace by default, or choice, or whatever. That’s just the way I am.” He frowned. “And I’m fucking proud of it, so if you guys could go back to meme-ing on me being gay and not ace, I’d appreciate that a whole fucking lot.”

The room was silent for a bit after Akira went back to playing, grumbling a bit to himself about needing someone to get him from spawn like nothing had happened. Being asexual wasn’t something even he had really fully come to terms with. It was a struggle for him, as he often felt like a freak, or that he’d never really find someone to be with him.

“Akira, that was…” Kazuomi looked at him. “Shit. That was a lot from you, I’m fuckin proud.” He smiled softly, moving over to kiss his forehead.

“You know you’re on camera, right?” He grumbled, looking over at him.

Kazuomi nodded, and he seemed to understand exactly how Akira was feeling, as he backed off.

Akira and Aruma went back to joking around and enjoying themselves after a few more minutes. With his best friend and boyfriend around, he could never stay mad for long. Aruma asked him to guess her boob size since he had grabbed it, and Akira admitted that he didn’t even know how to start measuring cup size. Kazuomi laughed and managed to guess correctly, to everyone’s surprise, before admitting he knew how to size thanks to having to shop for his female friends at the gym. The chat harassed him about it until he explained that, as a fitness instructor, certain store gave you certain discounts on their items, and that women from the gym he went to would pay him to get them cheaper stuff, and he didn’t have any problem with it.

“Are you all natural?” Akira asked. “Is that rude?”

Aruma chuckled. “Some people might think it’s rude, but I’m fine with it. Yes, I am all natural, by the way.” She smiled. “I mean, I definitely do certain things, like wear push up bras and make sure my skin looks nice and do certain massages, but I don’t have any implants or anything, not that there’s any problems if people do. My lips have a bit of filler in them, but my breasts are all mine.”

Kazuomi grinned, looking at Akira. “Aruma, have you seen my boyfriend’s fuckin ass? He’s all natural too.”

“Kazuomi Samejima, you shut the fuck up or I’ll literally-”

“You’ll what?” Kazuomi chuckled. “Punish me?”

Akira narrowed his eyes. “I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”  
Kazuomi pouted. “Aruma is my new best friend now…” He huffed.

“Don’t you dare use my memes against me.” Akira warned.

Aruma moved to pat Kazuomi’s head, as their game just ended.

“No, get over here.” Akira moved to sit on the bed beside Kazuomi, shoving Kazuomi’s head into his lap. “Here.”

Kazuomi sighed happily. “Thank you, Aki.”

Throughout the rest of the night, Akira felt his mood brighten up a bit more. Even after the stream ended, the three of them continued to hang out, ordering a late night pizza and enjoying themselves. He was thankful that Kazuomi decided to eat it and not opt out like he normally did.

Aruma had barely left the front door before Akira found himself pinned against it, his boyfriend’s smooth lips against his neck, Kazuomi mumbling words Akira really couldn’t hear into his ear. The affection was nice, and Akira felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn’t in his usual getup, and his neck was entirely exposed, giving Kazuomi free reign. Warm breath against his cool skin made Akira shiver lightly, and he closed his eyes. He wanted to feel him closer, and in that moment, he knew he wanted to be closer.

“Kazu…” He mumbled.

“Hm?” He pressed a few kisses just under his ear. “Sorry you didn’t get any attention today. I’m fuckin lucky I got to come back early.”

Akira shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m feeling it now.” He mumbled.

“I’m not trying to get you turned on, trust me. I know it wouldn’t work anyway. That talk you gave earlier was really fuckin moving and important.” He took his hand, leading him away to his bedroom.

“Thanks, I guess.” He smiled, but it was rare for Kazuomi to really speak his mind like that and say something somewhat moving.

Once they were in Kazuomi’s room, Akira sighed and collapsed on the bed, pulling his boyfriend in with him and letting out an exhausted groan. “I’m tired, Kazu.”

Kazuomi laughed. “Alright, get some fuckin sleep.” He hit him over the head with a pillow.

“Hey, watch it.” He chuckled.

Eventually, they both settled down, and Akira closed his eyes, holding the other close as he fell asleep.


	8. Day 17 - Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: let ayumu say fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not technically sports as much as fighting but, i've had this idea in my head forever and only just got down to writing a little blurb about it
> 
> also catch me making fun of akira for being a weak ass bitch lmao i love him so much

“Ayumu, come on, you’ve gotta put your back into it.” Kazuomi grinned, kicking his foot up in his face, stopping just inches before his face.

Ayumu gasped. “Kazuomi! Be careful.”

“Wasn’t gonna fuckin hit you, Ayu, I know better than that.” He chuckled, lowering his leg and grinning at him. “Now let’s try again.”

He groaned, huffing. “I don’t want to…”

“It’s not that bad, Ayumu.” Mikoto frowned, looking between them.

“Yeah, what she said.” Kazuomi grinned. “Let’s go. Come at me again.”

“You’re a wall of muscle, Kaz.” Ayumu pushed against his chest. “And I’m the exact opposite.”

“Mikoto requested that I teach you a bit about self defense, and I’m not gonna say no to her.” Kazuomi chuckled.

“How did she bribe you?”

“She just scares me.” He laughed. “And also she promised she’d buy me vegan desserts from that place down the street.”

Mikoto rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips. “Whatever. Just teach him a little since it’s...difficult for me to do so.”

Ayumu turned back to Kazuomi, yelping when his fist was right in his face.

Kazuomi grinned, pulling his hand back. “Fuck, I’ll never get used to seeing you like that.”

“Kazuomi, stop.” Mikoto warned.

“Sorry, sorry.” He chuckled. “It’s fun.”

“I’m sure it is…” She shook her head. “Now...stop that.”

“Alright, come fight me then, Ayumu.”

Ayumu could tell that Kazuomi was going easy on him, and he eventually tried to hit him. Unfortunately for both of them, Ayumu managed to pop him right in the face. Kazuomi stumbled back, grabbing his nose and letting out a long string of curse words.

“Kazuomi!” Ayumu rushed forward, but the other held his arm out to keep him back.

Mikoto left the room quickly, saying something about getting a first aid kit. Ayumu looked back over at Kazuomi. His face was mostly covered by his hands, but there was a wild look in his eyes, like he was amused.

“A-Are you okay?” Ayumu frowned.

Kazuomi nodded, but blood dripped from his nose onto the gym mat when he did. “Yeah. Perfectly fine.”

“You’re bleeding! Do you think I broke it?”

“I’m tougher than that.” He chuckled.

“Unfortunately for you,” Mikoto came back, “your nose isn’t protected by a, what was it Ayumu said, wall of muscle? So it’s very probable that he could have broken it. I’ve called Saiji to come over to check and-”

“Hey, wait, no, tell him not to come.” Kazuomi frowned.

“Why not?” Now it was Mikoto’s turn to look amused.

“He’s gonna fuckin holler at me for like the next three fuckin months.” He groaned.

“Lean forward.” Mikoto instructed, guiding Kazuomi gently.

Ayumu watched them, frowning. He was nervous about what he had done, and how seriously he had hurt the other. He wasn’t very strong, but, like Mikoto said, it was easier to hurt someone’s face than their torso. He really hoped he hadn’t broken his nose.

“You think this will make me ugly?” Kazuomi chuckled.

“No.” Both Mikoto and Ayumu said in sync, making the other blink in confusion before laughing.

“Kazuomi, stop moving so much.” Mikoto frowned. “I will pin you down and actually break a bone if you don’t.”

Kazuomi looked at Ayumu. “She’s joking right?”

“Of course I am.” Mikoto shook her head. “But you should still keep still.”

A moment later, Saiji came in, with Akira and Maiko tagging along behind him.

“Are you okay?” His eyes were wide.

“Oh shit.” Akira chuckled. “You were serious. He really is bleeding. Kazuomi, drop your hand, I wanna see how gross it is.”

“Akira, shut up.” Maiko laughed.

Saiji knelt down in front of Kazuomi, gently moving his hands away to examine his nose. He finished what Mikoto started, wiping the blood away, then carefully feeling his nose. Ayumu watched in confusion as Saiji poked and pressed around his face.

“Good news, it’s not broken, just really bruised.” Saiji shrugged.

“Oh thank fuck…” Kazuomi sighed, clearly relieved. “I was worried that maybe my face would be fucked up, and I’d never be able to find a boyfriend.”

“You’ll find one, don’t worry.” Saiji rolled his eyes.

“I’m single.” Akira held his hand up.

“There you go.” Saiji stood up, dusting his pants off.

"Fuck no, Akira's gross. He doesn't have any muscle on him. He could probably whack me with a hammer and it wouldn't even fracture my skull."  Kazuomi chuckled, standing up with Mikoto’s help. “Okay, Ayumu, ready to go again?”

“Again? I just nearly broke your nose. There’s still tissues stuffed up your nostrils.”

Maiko laughed. “Hey, I’ve got tampons in my bag if you want to use those instead. I know that’s like a dumb life hack thing.”

“It really does work.” Mikoto looked at her. “If you unravel it, it’s somewhat densely packed, it can help in a pinch.

“Are you implying…” Akira grinned, tugging his collar up a bit. “That Kazuomi shove tampons up his nose?”

Kazuomi laughed, grinning and getting into a fighting position. “Come on, one of you come fight me.”

“His adrenaline is too high.” Maiko chuckled. “Someone needs to take him down.”

Ayumu sighed. “You know what, fine.”

“Hm?”

“I came here to learn how to fight. I’m not gonna slow down now.” Ayumu shrugged. “I was never very good with sports, but I want to learn a few self defense moves, so let’s keep going.”

“You mean-”

“Let’s fight again.”


	9. Day 21 - YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: akira fucking dies

Akira groaned as he heard a knock at his door. He rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. A few seconds later, another knock rang out.

“Go away.” Akira called.

“Hey, open the fuckin door or I’ll break it down myself.”

Akira sighed dramatically loud, enough so that his roommate could hear. “Fine.”

A few moments later, Akira was up and out of bed, at the door.

“Hey!” Kazuomi grinned. “Ready?”

“Ready?” Akira blinked.

It was only then that he noticed the camera in Kazuomi’s hands. He groaned, remembering the night before when the two of them were on a livestream and Akira said if his SR slipped from masters to diamond in the game he always played, that he would tag along with Kazuomi’s morning workout.

The two of them had met on YouTube. Kazuomi mostly made health related videos, but, after a large popularity boost from his coming out story, he began doing more talking videos. Akira mostly played games, but also had a separate channel for vlogging. He had mastered the algorithms and had over a million subscribers on his side channel, and over ten million on his main one. Akira had found Kazuomi to be hot, but never said anything until Kazuomi made the most subtle and casual of Overwatch jokes, which made Akira tweet at him immediately, asking for his handle so they could play. They started playing, and then hit it off. Kazuomi’s roommate, Saiji, was a big fan and good friend of Akira’s roommate, Seishi, so they all ended up moving in together, and the connection only grew stronger from there.

The night prior, they had been in a stream together. Only Akira was playing, but Kazuomi and Seishi sat and watched him. After losing a few games, Kazuomi put the offer on the table. If Akira fell in rank, he’d have to join him the next morning for his workout. Akira didn’t think he would slip, so he agreed. Of course, that could only mean that he was going to fail, and he did.

“Oh my god…” Akira groaned again. “You’re serious?”  
“Go get dressed. I packed a light breakfast and some waters.” Kazuomi chuckled.

“Oh my god, fuck, fine…”

“Great. See you in a few.” He closed the door and headed downstairs.

Akira got dressed and ready to go, grabbing a light jacket and zipping it up all the way, letting it cover his mouth and chin just a bit. He headed down the stairs toward the front of the house, knowing his tennis shoes were by the door, probably covered in dust from never wearing them.

When he got down, he paused in the stairwell. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be watching something like this, but he couldn’t help himself. Kazuomi was in the doorway with Saiji, and the two of them were speaking in low whispers, most likely as to not wake Seishi up, as he was the only one still asleep. He couldn’t understand what they were saying, but it ended with Saiji mentioning Akira and nudging Kazuomi before giving him a sheepish smile.

Akira cleared his throat after Kazuomi left.

“Oh, fuck.” Kazuomi frowned. “How much of that did you see?”

“Hardly anything. Is Saiji okay?”

“Yeah. He got called into work early this morning.” Kazuomi shrugged. “Are you ready? You better edit this for a cool video. I figure I’ll just live stream the actual work out.”

“I’m not about to die and not get a million views, so trust me, this video is going up.”

“You’re not going to fuckin die, Akira. I’m a trained professional, I’ll make sure you don’t die.” Kazuomi assured him, leading him out the door.

“Who’s driving?” Akira asked, stretching out. “I didn’t grab my keys.”

“Driving?” Kazuomi turned to him, grinning. “Akira, I run to the gym every morning.”

* * *

The moment they got to the gym, Akira was already exhausted and sweaty. Kazuomi looked fine, though his shirt was pretty much drenched already given how warm it was outside. Akira sat down, taking a sip from his water bottle as he watched Kazuomi sign them both in, then explain what was going on with the camera. When they got to the weight room, Kazuomi pulled his shirt off and folded it neatly, setting it on the ground.

“That thing’s soaked and you’re worried about it getting wrinkled.” Akira chuckled, setting his bottle down.

“Saiji’s rubbing off on me.”

“He’s rubbing more than just-”

“Fuck off.” Kazuomi pushed Akira’s camera away, but the grin on his face gave away that he wasn’t mad. “He is  _ not _ , he has a boyfriend.”

“What’s first?”

Kazuomi set his phone up on a tripod, waving as people started joining the stream. “First, we’re gonna lift some weights, since the run here was some warm up cardio.”

“Warm up?” Akira huffed. “That was the whole fucking workout for me.”

“Nah, come on, get up. Lift some fuckin weights.” Kazuomi grinned, picking his set up.

“Let me check the comments.” Akira moved toward Kazuomi’s phone.

He nodded. “Go for it.”

“A few people are asking to lick your abs.”

“It’s not even ten AM yet, can you guys not be horny? It’s fuckin gross.” Kazuomi made a face, then frowned. “Akira, get back here, you aren’t getting out of this work out.”

“Fuck you.” Akira groaned, moving to stand beside him. “What do you want?”

“Take these.” Kazuomi handed him a pair of weights.

Akira nearly dropped them, surprised by their heaviness. “How many of these do I have to do?”

“How many subs do you have?”

“Kazuomi, I am  _ not _ doing over ten million reps of weights.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I typically just go until I’m sore, but you can do ten lifts on each side, sound good?”

* * *

Akira blinked his eyes open, splayed out on the floor of the gym. He looked up to see Kazuomi kneeling over him, a little too close to his face for comfort.

“Akira!” He leaned back. “Thank fuck. How do you feel?”

“What happened?”  
“I think I pushed you too far. We were jogging around the track and you passed out.”

“Is the stream still going?”

“Akira, bro, you passed out.”

“But is it-”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to turn it off.” Kazuomi admitted. “I never livestream, I don’t know this shit. Now take this.” He handed him a bottle of water.

“Okay, okay.” Akira sat up, taking a sip. “Thank you. Sorry for passing out.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“What? No, don’t fuckin apologize. You’re fine, bro, you  _ passed out _ . Don’t apologize.”

Akira glanced around, lost in thought for a moment.

“You okay? You look fuckin out of it.” Kazuomi waved a hand in front of him.

“Do you think me passing out will get us demonetized?”


	10. Day 24 - Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: i love arumarin a lot but i'm not confident enough in my writing for either of them

“Marin, dear, don’t touch that.”

The smaller girl pouted and set the jar down, slinking back over to Aruma’s side, pressing against her to watch what she was doing. She kept to herself and followed her girlfriend’s movements. Eventually she yawned and closed her eyes.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me now…” She chuckled.

Marin pouted again. “I’m fine, Aruma. You know I didn’t sleep well last night. It poured forever and wouldn’t stop…”

“I know you get energized by the rain.” Aruma smiled. “If you really need to sleep, you can, I won’t stop you.”

“It’s fine. I need to visit Nico later anyway, so I should stay awake or else I might not wake up on time.” She admitted.

Aruma chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. “And I have to run this potion by Misuzu.” She smiled, holding it up.

“What does it do?”

“Stimulates your senses…” She grinned.

“Which senses?” Marin tilted her head slightly.

“You know, the main five. Nothing lewd.” She wiggled her hips just a bit. “But I do have one of those if-”

“You know I don’t want it.” Marin snuggled closer to her, smiling.

“Of course not.” Aruma chuckled. “Do you want any specific potions? I do have one that can energize you.”

Marin shook her head. “I’m okay. But...maybe later, before I go out to see Nico.”

Aruma nodded, smiling. “Sure.”

Marin moved to sit down at one of Aruma’s large armchairs. She rested her head against the side of it, watching her girlfriend prepare her potions. Aruma was always so mesmerizing when she worked. Her long purple hair was tied up in a high ponytail as usual, though she had some little braids weaved into it this time. Marin had made those little braids the evening before, so she was pretty surprised that she had kept them in this long. Aruma looked beautiful all the time, but especially in the faint glowing light of whatever potion she was making. Marin couldn’t help but stare at her, as she was truly a sight to see.

The two of them had met about a year or two ago, when they had both attended a special witch’s market to buy certain supplies, and they were both attempting to make a never before made potion, though they both had the same idea, so they ended up working on it together. It had succeeded, but the friendship they had grown together was even more successful than their creation. Soon after, they had begun to be romantic, and it was all good from there.

Now, they lived together peacefully in a small cottage in the woods, creating potions and perfecting spells together. It was a simple life, but neither of them would trade it for the world.


	11. Day 26 - Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: that man must learn some etiquette and social skills before he tries to join a conversation with his fists

“Alright, kid. You get one phone call.”

“Just fuckin one?”

“You’re not in major trouble, kid, you’re only here overnight, and I probably won’t even hold you that long.” The cop sounded very annoyed by him. “Stop swearing.”

He nodded. “Alright…Fuck.  _ Fuck _ ! I mean...I’m sorry. I’m just...nervous.” He began to feel a little short of breath, but closed his eyes, attempting to will a panic attack away.

Kazuomi had gone to a club that night. The intent was to have some fun, but the only person who even really talked to him was Aruma, who he wasn’t surprised to see there. While they were talking, some guy came near, and Aruma said it was an ex, so when he came up again and attempted to speak to them, they both got pretty uncomfortable. After he began harassing Aruma a bit more, Kazuomi punched him, and a fight started. Eventually, security threw them both out and called the cops.

Who would be awake at this time? He knew that Saiji was long in bed, and would definitely be upset with him when he came to get him, and Mitsunari might be awake, but he didn’t drive, and he wasn’t going to ask him to ride the bus to come get him. Narumi was out of town visiting her parents. It was a Friday night, meaning Akira was streaming and wouldn’t be able to get him. Kego was at a different night club as the DJ, with Maiko by his side according to their Snapchat stories. He didn’t trust anyone else not to scold him or talk his ear off. But still...

“Okay, I know who I’m calling.” He said slowly, still very nervous.

The officer pushed the phone towards him.

Kazuomi picked up the phone with shaky hands, dialing out an all too familiar number.

* * *

“Kazuomi Samejima, you are absolutely ridiculous.”

Seishi stormed into the building, staring at where Kazuomi was in his holding cell. He stopped in front of him, arms crossed, tapping a single slippered foot. Kazuomi had never seen Seishi in his pajamas before, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep it together. It was hilarious, aside from the fact he was being yelled at.

“Don’t even get me started, Mr. Samejima, I am incredibly disappointed in you. You are the most hot-headed young man I have ever met in my entire life, and that is not a compliment. You should be ashamed of yourself, winding up here. How dare you get yourself into this amount of trouble after I very clearly told you to be safe and have a good night!” Seishi looked less and less angry as he went on, and more and more worried.

Kazuomi gave him a sheepish smile. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“No, you will tell me about it now, or-”

“Sir, please calm down. He’s just being detained from getting into a fist fight.” The officer spoke up. “You didn’t have to come here yet.”

“Does he have bail?” Seishi asked. “I only came to bring him his inhaler in case he might need it.”

Kazuomi felt his cheeks heat up at that.

“Look, I’ll let him out. It’s not a major offense, we just needed to keep him locked up until he could assess if he was intoxicated in any way. He’s not.” The officer got up, unlocking the cell and letting Kazuomi out. “He’s free, just...take him straight home, got it? Here are his belongings.”

The officer set out a tray with a few items in it. His phone was there, not too embarrassing. His wallet and ID, however, had been a bit embarrassing. He quickly grabbed his items, shoving them into the bag Seishi was holding open.

Seishi frowned. “I hope you didn’t bust the guy’s face open.”

Kazuomi blinked. “What?”

“I thought maybe...no, never mind. What’s important is that you’re safe, and you’re not hurt.” He paused. “You aren’t hurt, are you?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m fine. He wasn’t able to hit me. I blocked all his shots.”

“I figured you were fine.” He nodded. “You’re good at-” He moved his arm to hit him. “-that.”

Kazuomi put his arm up to block the hit, chuckling. “You’re just not strong enough to fight me, Sei.”

Seishi chuckled. “Alright. I’ll let you believe that.”

“You write books for a living. I fight people.” He grinned.

He smirked a bit. “Again, whatever you say.”

The two of them were silent as they got into Seishi’s car. Kazuomi felt nervous. He couldn’t go back to his apartment after this, could he? Surely Seishi had already informed Saiji and Mitsunari, his roommates, though he knew probably only Mitsunari was awake to get the memo. Snapping him out of his thoughts, Seishi spoke up again.

“I’m still incredibly disappointed in you, Mr. Samejima.”

“You can just call me Kazuomi, we’re friends.” He frowned.

“I’m still incredibly disappointed in you,  _ Kazuomi _ .”

He rolled his eyes. “Alright. That’s fine. I deserve it.”

“Of course you do. You got  _ arrested _ .” Seishi gave him a look.

Kazuomi sighed. “I was  _ detained _ , Seishi. I was defending Aruma from some shitfaced asshole. I was sober the whole fuckin time, and the other guy was wasted out of his fuckin mind.”

“Did you start it?” He asked.

He paused, then nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

“Kazuomi…”

He frowned, falling silent. He didn’t want anyone to worry about him. He had been fine, unharmed by the fight, and just a little scared to be detained. And then it hit him.

He had been detained. He was in police custody. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe, frantically tapping around his pockets. Seishi gave him a look, but said nothing. Kazuomi tried to breathe, but his belongings were all in Seishi’s bag. He grabbed it, tossing things out until he found his inhaler, taking several deep breaths through it until he could calm down.

Once he was finally calm again, he sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Sei? Can I ask a favor?”

“Depends on the favor.” He hummed in response.

“Can I stay the night with you? It’s all kind of...hitting me. I don’t want to bother Saiji or Mitsu.”

Seishi frowned. “I could tell you were panicking but didn’t want to interfere. I thought it might make it worse. Saiji has told me it sometimes does.”

He nodded. “Remind me to tell him later that he’s a good friend.” He mumbled, glancing out the window as they pulled into the apartment complex where he lived. “Wait, we aren’t going to your place?”

“I was given very strict orders to bring you home.” He hummed.

He groaned. “Fuck...Remind me to tell Saiji that’s...a really good fuckin friend.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Even if I don’t want to be here.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate the use of that word.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Kazuomi didn’t want to bring it up.

Seishi parked the car, then got out and walked with Kazuomi to the front door, where Saiji was sitting, looking anxious. He jumped up when he saw them.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking them both over.

“We’re both fine.” Seishi nodded. “We already spoke about all that. He told me the guy didn’t even hit him.”

Kazuomi glanced away, not saying anything.

“Well, thank you, Seishi, for bringing him home for me. I’m not sure why he wouldn’t just  _ call me in the first place _ , but it’s fine. He’s home and safe. That’s what matters.” Saiji smiled softly. “Goodnight, Seishi.”

Seishi waved as he headed back to his car.

Saiji turned back to Kazuomi. “Why didn’t you call me?” He demanded, as they walked into the apartment.

“I thought you’d be asleep! You’re never awake at this fuckin hour.” Kazuomi argued back. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“You still should have come to me! Why would you pick Seishi?” He looked at him, and Kazuomi could have sworn he saw the hurt in his eyes.

“I…” He shook his head. “I knew he’d be awake, and he’s got a car, so he could drive me. I’m sorry, Saiji. You were the first person I thought to call but I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“I wouldn’t have minded if you-” Saiji stopped, lowering his voice immediately. “Mitsu! I’m sorry if we woke you.”

Kazuomi looked behind him to see Mitsunari watching them, looking a bit scared, as he was cowering behind the doorway.

“It’s alright. The children are still asleep in bed.” He held his hands up, showing that they were free.

“Oh thank fuck.” Kazuomi mumbled. He and Saiji had learned to play along with the puppets.

“But...I was worried. I don’t like seeing you two fight.”

“Yeah, I mean, we do it all the fuckin time, so I get that.” Kazuomi shrugged. “It sucks. I’m sorry we were loud.”

Saiji frowned. “I only ever argue with you because I’m worried about you.”

“Fuckin hell, Saiji, why do you worry about me? I’m an adult and I can worry about myself.”

“But you don’t, do you, Kazuomi?” Saiji snapped, then frowned and took a step back. “I…”

“It’s fine.” Kazuomi frowned, pushing past him to get to the couch. “Goodnight, you guys. I’m gonna watch some TV or something…” He grumbled.

He glanced up after picking a show to find that Mitsunari had gone back to his room, but Saiji was still standing there. Kazuomi sighed, pushing the pillow leaning against him away, patting the spot where it had been. Saiji moved slowly toward him, sitting down.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kazuomi dropped his head on Saiji’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes. “You’re right. I don’t really worry about myself.”

“No, you don’t. You’re absolutely reckless.” Saiji frowned.

“Seishi said something like that too.” He admitted. “But...I’m sorry. I’m actually pretty fuckin grateful that you worry about me, despite what I said.”

“To answer your question, I worry about you because I care about you.” Saiji carefully wrapped an arm around him. “I’ve cared about you since high school.”

Kazuomi nodded. They always used that term, ‘care.’ He knew it meant something more to both of them, but they always stepped around using the words they really meant. They snuggled in silence for a while, and eventually ended up with Kazuomi laying against the couch with Saiji fast asleep on top of him.

He chuckled softly, watching him. He knew he’d probably get chewed out again in the morning, but at this point, he didn’t mind.


	12. Day 27 - Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: akira takes a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, before reading this, it's important to know that this is based on a rebirth au i created set in the boku no hero academia universe! the link is below, showing off everyone's quirks and a bit of info about them! i will have one more fic for this au this month, and i may consider writing more in the future?
> 
> https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1PuUDqN_m_TKU_0rxyNtnDnGWg0nWd7R8Fw4zeTKJn4M/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> tldr: akira is a cat boy in this so please don't be confused lol

“Hey, knock it off.”

“No way! Daddy thinks you’re adorable.”

“Stop, I-” There was a sigh of relief and a light purring sound.

Kazuomi turned the corner to see what was going on. He tried his best not to laugh at the sight, but a chuckle slipped out. Akira was sitting in his usual chair, with Mitsunari leaning over the back of it, both Uma and Shika petting Akira’s ears, which were twitching slightly in his relaxed state. He looked like he was in pure bliss from being pet, a sight that wasn’t unfamiliar to Kazuomi. After all, he was lucky enough to get to see him like that nearly every night whenever he curled up in front of the heater in the common room.

He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and waiting for the others to finish. Mitsunari and Akira were very close, but Kazuomi didn’t view it as a threat. He actually enjoyed it, because, before dating Akira, he didn’t speak to Mitsunari that much.

Eventually, the other two noticed he was there, and he smiled at them.

“Hey. You guys fuckin done being lame?” He chuckled, pushing off the wall and moving in to press a kiss between Akira’s ears.

“Yeah. We’re done.” His boyfriend smiled up at him.

Mitsunari nodded. “My children just wanted to see Akira’s ears. They like playing with them.” Uma reached out to grab Akira’s tail, making Akira yelp and jump up, his face flushed even deeper.

Kazuomi grinned, looking over at him. “You good?”

“I’m fine.” He pouted, crossing his arms.

He nodded. “Come on.” He waved a hand. “I got asked to bring you somewhere.”

Akira narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, come on.” He waved him over.

Mitsunari spoke up, looking between them. “I’ll leave you two alone, don’t worry. I have somewhere to be anyway.” He chuckled, hurrying out quickly.

Kazuomi held his hand out. “Come on.”

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Come on.” He repeatedly.

Akira pouted, taking his hand and walking out of the room with him. “I know what this is. You’re not gonna get it to happen.”

“She has fuckin catnip, Akira. You’re gonna be weak.”

“I can smell it on you.” He nodded, looking away. “This isn’t fair. We just did this.”

“Aki, that was a fuckin week ago.”

Akira whined as they approached Marin’s room. “Kazu…Don’t make me go in there.”

“Go on in. She doesn’t bite.”

Akira pouted, but pushed the door open wider, creeping in.

Kazuomi sighed and gave him a gentle pat to the ass. “Go on.”

The two of them walked inside the room, all the way to the back. Marin had been given a tub in her room, as her narcolepsy was often so bad that the school was worried she would fall asleep in or on her way to the shower and hurt herself or someone else. Thus, Marin was who they always went to for Akira’s least favorite thing in the world.

The bath.

“Aki-kun! Kazu-kun!” Marin cheered. “Come, come. Mitsunari told me he’s busy, so Kazu-kun is gonna fill in for him, okay?”

Kazuomi made a face. “I don’t...think that’s a good idea.”

Akira glanced at him, then sighed and stripped down, getting into the warm water of the tub with a frown. Kazuomi watched him, looking away when Akira turned to face them.

He had never really seen the other like this before. Sure, they had been dating for a bit, but they hadn’t done anything like this. Kazuomi had never seen the other naked before. Akira was beautiful, and Kazuomi wasn’t all that shocked about it. They often made fun of Akira for being so pale and dull, and that carried onto the rest of him. His skin was fair and smooth, but nearly a sickly pale color. There were a few scratches along the sides of his ribs, which Kazuomi knew all about. Akira had a bad scratching problem, causing him to sometimes use his claws to make the itching stop. He had very little body hair for a cat, but there was a small trail of dull blue hair running from his navel down to the surface of the bubble filled water. The fur on his tail was wet and matted, though the way it swayed made the water ripple nicely.

“Kazu-kun, something wrong?” Marin asked.

“Hm?” Kazuomi frowned. “Oh, no. I’m just-”

“You were staring at Aki-kun.”

“I know I was.” Kazuomi huffed.

Akira glanced between the two of them, looking at ease and calm, which was a surprise to Kazuomi. He seemed blissed out, not fully there. His eyes were a little glazed over, staring at Kazuomi but seemingly past him.

“What did you do to him?”

“The soap in infused with catnip.” Marin reached out to pet Akira’s head, right between his ears.

Akira put up no complaints, even leaning into her touch and letting out a deep purring sound. He nuzzled against her hand, his eyes slipping shut.

Marin checked her tablet, then frowned. “Oh no, they need me across campus…” She frowned. “There’s been a leak…”

“Hm?” Kazuomi frowned.

Akira pouted at the lack of attention, but, without even thinking, Kazuomi reached his hand out to replace Marin’s on top of his head. It seemed to calm him down a lot more.

Marin hurried out of the room without another word.

Kazuomi frowned, looking over at Akira. “So…”

“Finish the bath…” He mumbled.

“O-okay…” Kazuomi stammered out. “Fuck. Okay.”

Kazuomi was hesitant to help bathe him. He wanted Akira to be clean, but he was scared to touch him. His breathing became labored, and suddenly, he felt like he was going to black out. He heard himself yell at her, then the push, and the scream. It all played back in his head. He felt like he didn’t deserve anything good from his family, that he had driven a wedge between them. However, he had only been five years old, upset with his younger sister. He pushed her, activating the quirk he didn’t even know he had, causing her to fall down the stairs and break both her legs and her spine. Thankfully, she survived, healing very well, though she was permanently in a wheelchair. The thought crept back into his mind and he gripped at his hair, tugging to get rid of the thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his, and he looked over to see Akira’s hand. The two of them locked eyes briefly, and Akira leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. It was soft and chaste, lasting just a couple of seconds.

When they parted, their eyes met again, just for a moment.

“Sorry.” Akira mumbled, leaning into him. “Should’ve asked first…”

“No, it’s fine.” Kazuomi shook his head. “I shouldn’t have let my fuckin feelings get the better of me. Thank you for setting me straight.”

Akira shrugged. “Are you gonna wash me?”

“I’m scared to hurt you. I don’t know my own strength.”

“You won’t hurt me, don’t worry.” He held out the bar of soap. “Go on. I trust you.”

Kazuomi sighed, taking the soap. “Fine.”

He began to wash the other carefully, avoiding his tail at all costs. In fact, he was barely touching the other at all, fingers just lightly grazing over his skin. Maybe it wasn’t the most productive thing when trying to clean someone, but Kazuomi was scared to hurt him.

“Hey, Kazu, you can put some muscle into it.” He frowned.

“I don’t think I can.” He admitted.

“You won’t hurt me.” He mumbled, nuzzling against him.

Kazuomi nodded. “Alright…” He sighed, beginning to wash him a bit more seriously.

The more he washed him, the more he felt better about it. He could tell Akira was enjoying himself too, as he was purring, and his tail was flicking softly in the water. It was peaceful, serene, soft. The two of them sat in silence aside from Akira’s purring, but the silence was welcomed, and comfortable.

When it was finally done, and Akira was finally clean, Kazuomi carefully helped him out of the tub, and dried him off. Akira still seemed dazed and out of it as Kazuomi wrapped him up in a bathrobe, then led him out to his own room. Once they were there, he helped him get dressed, just into something comfortable.

Kazuomi quickly sent Marin a text saying that they were both fine, but when he turned back around to ask Akira something, he noticed the other was asleep already. He rolled his eyes, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and tucked him under the covers.


End file.
